In an array substrate, instantaneous electromagnetic signals produced by the change of the voltage of data lines over time generally affect the stability of the voltages of pixel electrodes and common electrodes. That is to say, the electric fields generated by the data lines produce crosstalk on the pixel electrodes and the common electrodes, so that the voltage difference between the pixel electrodes and the common electrodes can be affected, and hence the display quality of the array substrate can be affected.